


A Soft Epilogue

by MidnightNinja27



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Other, Pennywise is basically the Loser’s Club’s dad, Sequel to Covenant, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: Years after they became the Heroes of Derry, the Losers are paid what they believe to be their final visit from their friend, Pennywise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Soft Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reddogf13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddogf13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Covenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032909) by [reddogf13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddogf13/pseuds/reddogf13). 



Narrator's POV

It had been two 27 year cycles since that fateful day the Losers become known as the Heroes of Derry —the oldest Loser, Mike, being 74 years old.

All of the Losers were still living in Derry, in the same retirement home nonetheless, when they knew the time Pennywise awoke arrived.

It had been 27 years since they had seen him, and IT had stayed only for three years last cycle.

The Losers knew the sad truth they faced, this would be their third and final cycle with the otherworldly being they knew as Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

What they didn't know was that Pennywise was far than done with them.

***

The following morning, the Losers were gathered in the garden of the retirement home, waiting for the nurses to come out with their medications and breakfast.

They didn't wait very long before two nursed came out with their prescriptions and their meal.

A while later, one of said nurses returned with someone that they claimed was a family visitor.

That confused the group of seven, their families had stopped visiting years ago, most of them had moved out of Derry, and they remained pondering until the visitor came close enough to be recognized.

They knew that smile anywhere, it was Pennywise without the makeup and clown getup, instead his red hair was combed back and he was wearing a simple black shirt with red jeans.

The nurse soon left and Pennywise greeted them.

The reunited group began to walk and share tales of their lives while the eighth member had been asleep.

But once the tales had been shared and pleasantries had, Pennywise said something that turkey shocked them, "What do you seven think about living forever."

"What do you mean?" Beverly asked, her once vibrant ginger hair now a striking white and her body wore by time just as the others had

"I've been speaking with my brother." Penny explained, "He has agreed to help me make you all like us, immortal and unaging, all powerful. You just have to consent. You would be aged back to the ages you were when we met and you all would be for all intents and purposes my clutch."

The Losers glanced at each other, seeing what the other thought before Beverly was the first to speak, "I consent."

Soon after Ben, Richie, Mike, and Eddie agreed as well, leaving only Stan and Bill undecided.

After a minute more, Bill agreed but Stan shook his head, "I'd rather not, I've built my entire life for this, sorry but I have to say no."

"Are you sure, Stan?" Eddie asked

Stan nodded, "I'm sure, I'm not a fan of immortality anyways."

Pennywise focused his entry on the six consenting Losers, Dtan watching in amazement as they aged backwards rapidly until they were all around sixteen years old.

They were still human for now, but now they could easily move around without their walkers or wheelchairs.

***

After a bit, the Losers bid their goodbyes to Stan, saying they would visit as soon as possible and left with Pennywise to the, as Richie called it, Crack House.

Pennywise lead them to his nest and told them to sit in the center, Maturin would be finishing it, he had to go hunt.

As soon as the clown was gone, the six Losers felt the presence of the turtle, feeling his power enter them and mess with every atom of their body, changing them until they were indeed the offspring Pennywise could never quite have.

Beverly was the first to recover from the changing, she looked in the nearby dirty mirror and saw that her pale skin had become ghost white, she had the same clown makeup as Pennywise and the same gold eyes.

Her outfit was very similar to ITs with the expection of the bottom half, instead of the white skirt and leggings, she had a black skirt with a red waistline and instead of the white gloves she had red and black ones.

Next was Ben, his outfit was a one piece with red sort of vest and candy and sleeves with the same gloves as Bev.

Following was Eddie, his outfit was identical to Penny's, with the exclusion of the skirt and the addition of a red belt.

Bill was next, his outfit was black with the red puff balls down his torso and his gloves were pure red.

Then Mike awoke, his skin tone the same, but the makeup still present.

His outfit was similar to Eddie's without the puffy shoulders and with a black vest and the his gloves the opposite scheme as Bev's.

Finally, was Richie, he still had his glasses and his outfit was identical to Mike's, expect he had a puffy collar.

Pennywise soon returned dragging two corpses from what seemed to be prisoners —most likely from the maximum security prison that had opened a few years ago—, his mouth covered in blood which suggested that there had once been a third victim.

He placed the corpses next to his new offspring, watching as they immediately began to share the corpses into thirds, starving after their transformations.


End file.
